


Stainache

by Pixeled



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom!Sephiroth, Hurt, Love, M/M, ache, top!Genesis, ukeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Sephiroth couldn’t get the thought of Genesis out of his head.





	Stainache

Sephiroth couldn’t get the thought of Genesis out of his head. Hojo was saying something, he knew, but his mind could barely grasp it. And he knew that when he moved about his day that people were bringing his attention to things that needed to be done, but his mind was already occupied. He navigated his life like this for what seemed the better part of two weeks. His day consisted of avoiding Genesis but then winding up at his door. He’d turn around and make for his apartment instead, pour over strategies, write his emails, show up at training, all while being a ghost of his former self.

He trained endlessly, trying to get his frustration out in running, lifting weights, using sparring simulations, but he always ended up bringing up the simulation of Genesis and cancelling it just as quickly, watching as the simulation broke apart and turned to thin air.

When he was done with his day and he could retire he’d press his fingers to his lips and imagine what it was like to have kissed those lush lips. He’d imagine what the redheaded commander was doing at that very moment. He’d play the experience of him making love to him over in his mind. And in these two weeks he hadn’t resorted to touching himself, but his mind was awash with desire for the redhead. Every time he’d seen him in these two weeks he’d remain staunchly professional. Genesis would push the boundaries and talk close to his face, invade his space, but Sephiroth always moved away, made the space between them into a barrier. He’d catch the barest of frowns upon that face.

He felt like a stain upon the pristine lab coat of Hojo, who was talking to him once again with a frown on his face—ever eternal. He endured him taking his blood, half listened when he reported to him his testing results. He made him run on a treadmill in his lab attached to a series of machines which tested his heart rate and various other metrics. And when he was done, he was subjected to the mako tube which made his hair fan out about his head like a sickly green-tinged halo. When he closed his eyes he imagined a pair of soft lips upon his, imagined a presence alongside his touching him gently.

And then Hojo was talking to him again, releasing him for the day. Dripping wet, he stepped out of his makeshift cage and dressed in his leathers once more.

His feet brought him to Genesis’s door once again, but this time he heard the soft click of the door opening. He froze in the doorway as his commander opened the door and slowly tugged him inside.

The barest of touches ignited something in Sephiroth and he was pulling Genesis into a fierce kiss in the doorway as the door shut slowly and clicked. Genesis pressed him against the door and kissed him deeply, hands undoing the buckles that clasped at his waist, hands running up his bare chest with its straps, and undid those too. And then Sephiroth was pushing Genesis up against the door, changing their positions with force.

Genesis smiled as his head hit the back of the door and then his hand was unzipping Sephiroth’s pants and snaking inside to grab his erection, freeing it. Sephiroth made the barest of sounds, his hand unzipping Genesis’s pants and finding him hard beneath his fingers as well.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Genesis said, an accusatory tone in his voice.

“I have been imagining kissing you, making you submit to me for these past two weeks,” Sephiroth admitted breathily as he stroked Genesis from root to tip in his hand. “I want you to strip for me,” he added in the same breathy voice, fixing Genesis with a hard look. Genesis smiled and pushed Sephiroth off him to pull off his gloves and then unbuckle the straps over his chest, pushed his coat and pauldrons from his body and let it thunk heavily to the ground. He then made a show of pulling his shirt over his head and let that fall to the ground as well. Next he dragged Sephiroth close by the lapels of his coat and pushed it off his shoulders. This was followed by a searing kiss as he slowly snaked those tight pants down his legs. Sephiroth dragged Genesis’s pants down, and then they both pulled off their boots and socks. Once naked, Sephiroth pressed Genesis against the door again and kissed and bit at Genesis’s neck as he stroked his length. Genesis panted against the door, mewling softly into Sephiroth’s hair.

“Make me yours,” Genesis moaned softly, and Sephiroth bit and sucked on the other First’s neck until there was a mark. Of course it would fade soon, but he was marking Genesis as his own. Next he moved his mouth back to Genesis’s and kissed him bruisingly hard. The two looked at each other as the kiss parted, tongues trailing saliva. Genesis smirked and pushed against Sephiroth. “Let’s go to my room,” he whispered against the shell of Sephiroth’s ear. The man took Genesis’s hands and placed them high up on the door, pressing against them as he kissed him once again. Genesis kissed back gently, sucking on the bottom of Sephiroth’s lip and letting it pop out of his mouth slowly. Then Sephiroth was taking his hands again and leading him toward the bedroom.

The apartment was the same layout as his so he found the bedroom quickly, dragging Genesis through the threshold and tossing him onto the bed. As he did so he admired the redhead’s naked form. Genesis splayed himself over the sheets tantalizingly and beckoned Sephiroth near with a flick of his fingers.

Sephiroth slowly stalked near and arranged himself over Genesis’s body, at once kissing him again deeply, tongue pressing against and warring with Genesis’s. Breaking the kiss, he looked over Genesis’s naked form, drinking it in. His body was just as beautiful as he imagined it. Muscled yet lean, and breathtaking. He must have been staring for too long because Genesis had moved to his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of something. He leaned up to ensnare Sephiroth’s lips in another kiss as he poured the fluid inside over his hands and coated Sephiroth’s length in it. He gasped a bit as the liquid was slightly cold, but Genesis’s hands soon warmed it, his breath tickling against his hair as he pumped the length of Sephiroth’s cock. Sephiroth pushed his hands away and understood this was supposed to lubricate their sex. He pressed Genesis’s hands against the bed as he lined himself up with Genesis’s hole and slowly eased inside. This action was made smooth by the lubricating fluid, but Genesis was tight in what seemed like all the right ways. Sephiroth had to shut his eyes and gather himself at the overwhelming feeling of being sheathed within another. Nothing had prepared him for how blissful it was.

Genesis made a soft gasping sound when Sephiroth was fully sheathed within him, and gently moved his hips up to indicate Sephiroth could move. Sephiroth kissed him once again as he started to move within him, pressing against Genesis’s hands, slipping his fingers to entwine with his. This certainly felt like lovemaking, Sephroth was dimly aware of that fact as their breaths mingled and he moved within Genesis.

“You feel so good,” Sephiroth said against the shell of Genesis’s ear before he moved his face so that he could watch Genesis’s expression. Genesis’s face was flushed, his eyes rolled into the back of his head temporarily. Sephiroth registered it as a face of bliss. It looked so good on Genesis that he licked his lips.

“You feel good too,” Genesis whispered, fingers pressing against Sephiroth’s, his hips moving so that he was fucking himself on that impressive length. Sephiroth snapped his hips over Genesis and pressed him into the bed with each thrust. The bed was moving with them as they built a rhythm. “You feel so good, Sephiroth” Genesis gasped, his voice breathy.

“Say my name again,” Sephiroth said, shuddering.

“Sephiroth, fuck me,” Genesis gasped out as the rhythm grew in pace. The mattress whined beneath them and creaked as they made love, as Sephiroth pounded inside Genesis.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this,” Sephiroth said against Genesis’s ear, kissing the shell softly and then biting and sucking it, eliciting a sharp breath from his lover.

“Oh, I could tell exactly how much you wanted me,” Genesis chuckled breathlessly. “The more you avoided me, the deeper your blush when I was near,” he said. “Did you touch yourself in the night to me?”?

Sephiroth shook his head no. “I haven’t . . . not since we . . .” he trailed off softly, disentangling his fingers from Genesis’s to pull his legs over his shoulder and pound in more deeply. Both of them groaned at the change in angle and Genesis smiled and laughed breathlessly as his diaphragm was being pressed. Sephiroth’s weight on top of him was lovely, but he pushed Sephiroth off him and flipped him over, straddling his legs as he took the tube of liquid into his hand and gently pressed a slickened finger to his hole, pressing inside, immediately adding another finger as his head dipped down and engulfed Sephiroth’s cock into his mouth, sucking powerfully as he finger fucked him. Sephiroth’s eyes rolled into the back of his head briefly before smoldering into Genesis’s mako blue eyes. Before he could wrestle Genesis off him, buck him away, Genesis popped his mouth off of him and instead of fucking him with his fingers he rammed inside him with his rock hard dick, smiling above his superior as he started pounding him into the bed, taking Sephiroth’s hands and entwining their fingers again.

“Unngh,” Sephiroth said unintelligently, head rolling to the side.

“Look at me,” Genesis ordered, squeezing Sephiroth’s fingers. Sephiroth looked up at him through his hair, which was all around them. “Yes, that’s it . . . now say my name,” he growled, pounding inside Sephiroth.

“Gen . . .” Sephiroth said, barely above a whisper. He’d never called his second-in-command this nickname, although Angeal frequently used it. “It feels so good . . . fuck me,” he said tentatively.

Genesis smiled and leaned down to ensnare the silver-haired man in a deep kiss, tongue invading his mouth. “I’ve got you where I want you, it seems,” he laughed, unwinding his fingers to pull Sephiroth’s legs over his shoulders just like Sephiroth had done and brought their faces close, panting into his superior’s mouth as he fucked him, watching Sephiroth’s green eyes glaze over in pleasure, palming him between their stomachs.

“Going to come soon,” Sephiroth whispered. Genesis fucked him harder and then slid out to grab Sephiroth’s hair in his hand and flip him over, pressing his face into the bed and entered him in one fluid motion again. Sephiroth whined out beautifully as he was speared on Genesis’s cock, and the redhead kissed and nibbled against his ear as he whispered sweet nothings into his beautiful lover’s ear.

“Goddess you’re perfect,” Genesis growled, slapping Sephiroth’s plump rear as he pistoned inside him. Sephiroth growled and rolled Genesis off him and plunged back inside him, pressing the redhead’s legs apart and slamming inside him.

“I want you to come with me inside you,” Sephiroth growled, ensnaring Genesis in another kiss that was brutal and dominating. Genesis shivered and let Sephiroth dominate the kiss, his tongue sliding along his tongue slowly. “I could never tire of kissing you,” he breathed between kisses, pounding inside him harder.       The poor bed was banging against the wall now, and he could only imagine what the floor beneath them heard. It was no matter, as making Genesis come was his primary mission, and he let go of Genesis’s hand to palm his cock between their bellies as he thrusted inside him.

“I’m close,” Genesis whined, head throwing back as he moved against Sephiroth.  “Please come inside me,” he gasped.

Sephiroth surprised himself with his thoughts. Genesis felt like home, like something he had never had but always had waiting for him. Making love to him felt like home, like freedom. It was no secret that Midgar was his gilded cage, and making love to Genesis felt like freedom. He realized as he stroked Genesis and looked into his challenging eyes that he must love making love to him, that he must love him. It was with these thoughts in his mind that he released into Genesis’s twitching hole, his cum sliding out of Genesis’s ass as he continued to make love to him until he was soft. As he did so he stroked Genesis off at a dizzying pace, telling him to cum as he did so. Genesis came mere moments after he did, and they both panted into each other’s mouths as they came down from the high of their lovemaking.

It was then that Sephiroth got up and went for his clothes and redressed. He wasn’t exactly sure what this was, but he knew the redhead was distracting. Genesis got up and followed Sephiroth, watching him silently as he dressed, avoiding him as he walked out.

An ache bloomed in Sephiroth’s heart as Genesis did not stop him from leaving.

What was this?

Sephiroth found himself burying himself in work again to avoid his second-in-command, and visiting the labs more frequently.

“What is this feeling? It feels like infatuation,” he was telling one of the laboratory’s assistants. She was always nice to him, had always looked at him with pitying eyes when he was in the mako tube grasping at nothing as visions of his past swam in front of him. He hated to be caged just as much as she hated to be the one leashing him as an extension of Hojo’s desires.

She smiled in that pitying way now.

“I think that’s what you might call love,” she said softly.

The ache he felt when he left Genesis’s apartment the other day spread throughout him and he found his shoulders sagging.

“Does the object of your affection know your feelings?” she asked.

 

The ache consumed him and followed him everywhere. It grew when Genesis laughed and pretended there was nothing between them, it grew when they sparred and Genesis fought him with a passion in his eyes that was not lust.

“Don’t you want me again?” he asked, confronting him in the hallway near his door after a particularly long session.

“I see you as a friend,” Genesis had said.

The ache became a dull roar.

He turned and walked toward his apartment and lamented in the shower, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Love,” his mind turned the word over until it became an ugly thing.

The ache blossomed until he swore that he would never love another again. Would close his heart to it.

But Genesis would welcome him into his bed on occasion, and he would go to him willingly. One night he grew tired of the farce and looked Genesis in the eyes as he proclaimed his love. His heart was hardened—he thought he could accept any answer.

“I . . . Sephiroth . . . I have always loved you. Even before I met you. When I was a kid in Banora.”

Sephiroth looked at Genesis warily. “You have been avoiding me.”

“So have you,” Genesis said accusatorily. And then they kissed with all the passion that they had been feeling, all the hurt that had passed between them.

And then, just like that, the ache was gone, replaced by a feeling of mutual love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so I wanted to write a follow up piece to "Pretty When You're Mine", so this is it. More ukeroth, but with the two fighting for dominance. I struggled with the ending. Originally I was going to have Genesis tell Sephiroth that they were only friends, but I changed it because these two deserve some love until things get hairy for them. Let me know what you think. Oh, also, I created a tumblr for my work which can be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pixeledxx/ Please go check it out and follow if you want to keep up with my fanworks. Thank you so much for your comments on my stuff. Please feel free to comment on this one too. Love you all! You guys inspired me to write this one quickly after the last one. What do you want to see me write? Leave your suggestions down below.


End file.
